


You betrayed me

by ArcaLum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M, Margrave, Sleepy Cuddles, Soldiers, Sylvain, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), duke - Freeform, felix - Freeform, miklan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaLum/pseuds/ArcaLum
Summary: All seems to go right since the war between Felix and Sylvain. What will happen between those two if some old fears came to their path ?This just is just the first part of the work.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Fire Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Felix was sleeping pretty well, for once he felt...Light, lighter than he ever was. It was also strange, he always liked to train but...Now he wanted to support Sylvain. More than ever...He wasn’t really someone who was demonstrative his love a lot….But from the bottom of his heart he was sure Sylvain knew what he was feeling, that he was ready for anything to keep him alive. In all the ways. 

His best friend who was now his partner always seen it. He was playing with it from time to time and that was a part of his charm.

The Duke was happy, it was as if he was living in a dream. He didn’t knew that would brought him so much happiness. Just seeing Sylvain every day and safe...That was all he wanted. What could possibly go wrong ? They were finally together. After all this fights, the war...It was a hard step for him to admit his feelings for Sylvain. Yeah it was probably a part of his growing up process.  
His partner actually had fun of him...And he wanted to hear it again and again...Since he threatened him to shorter his life. He laughed but didn’t try to go further. 

The swordsman was always jealous when girls were around him….When he played with them and even broker their hearts...He was so angry at him but then he understood why he did that...Because somehow he was afraid… He was afraid and under pressure. Because of Miklan...What he did to him was unacceptable...But then...When he was killed. He remembered that night, Sylvain wanted to hide it but he was destroyed from the inside. Felix didn’t insisted on it. He was there for him and it’s probably all Sylvain needed at this point.

He played with Sylvain’s hair while he was sleeping and smiled. He looked...Well...Peaceful. It was different than when they were students. He secretly loved it. It was hurting him seeing him suffer like this. Maybe he played his role while helping him founding the peace at this state. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and decided to do his daily training. Even if times were peaceful he stayed aware. 

Felix came back into the bed, trying to not wake up Sylvain. He watched him a little bit but he was already opening his eyes.  
“Good morning Sylvain” he smiled and said it in a smooth voice.  
“Hey Fe! You’re already up!”He was half asleep. Sylvain blushed and came closer to him to give him a hug. He played with Felix’s hair and his bun was down.  
“You love to do it huh ?” he sighed and smiled. “Don’t forget you’ll have a tough day Margrave.” he smirked and grabbed his arm. “Go ! Now!”

Everything was getting better. After few crisis...He remembered in which state Sylvain’s was when they were still at the monastery. Sometimes he was drinking to forget his duty to his kingdom. He remembered he cleaned his room to help him...That was such a mess...It was almost as if he was out of control but he was almost crying lying on his bed. Felix helped him to clean the room and himself. He waited for him to sleep then tried to came back in his room but Sylvain asked for him to stay...So he did.

He didn’t really slept that night. He was feeling uncomfortable sleeping with him for some reasons but most of all. He was worried. He knew what his friend was feeling but he was ignoring it was at this state. He never wanted to see him defenceless again. He wanted to protect him.

“We’ll start the day with a training. Then you’ll have to deal with the other houses’ leaders. You’ll have to meet some ladies and lords for some alliances too. And you’ll be able to enjoy some spare time.”  
“Huh I’m already done just by hearing you.” Sylvain gave him a kiss.  
“Shh ! You’ll kiss me after the training !”  
“Yeah...Right right...You know, it’s not like they’ll be another war soon…”  
“I know but there is still some reason to protect people.” saying this, he grabbed a sword and thrown a lance at Sylvain.  
“Wow, careful with that, it can kill you know…”he did a goofy smile and began to play with Felix, he was never really serious about it and it annoyed the younger one...But well at least he was used to it.

They were exhausted but it was all good, even though Sylvain was playing he knew he was able to defend himself and protect others. He proved it more than once. He loved to enjoy the moment, even in a fight, he was giving all he got at the last moment and it always surprised him.  
The swordsman had to deal with his own things so, they were still few hours alone. He was polishing his sword. Thinking of what was happening, Sylvain was still flirting from time to time but it was way less than when they were studying.  
Sometimes he was worried he came back to his old demons but he was also really trusting him. Trusting him so much, he was always surprised about how he could believe what he was saying without any doubt. It would probably be one of his loss.

He was signing papers, elaborating plans, to be honest, being a Duke was exhausting. He went out of his room to bring some refreshment to Sylvain but he heard a woman’s voice.  
“Yeah, I know...We’ll figure out later…”  
Felix moved a little bit so he could see who he was talking about but he was just seeing Sylvain’s back.  
The woman was close to him and whispered something, they began to drink wine and Felix didn’t know what to think. He dropped the jar of water and ran. It broke but he didn't care. Yeah he wanted Sylvain to knew he was here...But what would happened if didn't show up...He came back to the training field. He was hungry so he cooked something really quick and prepared himself to some training.

He closed his eyes, took his sword and began to run in front of him, guessing where the dummies where. He slashed them with strength. He was so mad but why ?! Sylvain usually talked with girl often and he didn’t felt as if he was...Betraying him. But they wasn’t so close. He reduced a dummy to dust and was out of breath. He needed to calm down. He didn’t wanted to worry Sylvain. He was out of control.

“What was he planning ?!”Felix opened his eyes and grabbed a bow. He was moving really fast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if the anger in him got him stronger. He was probably prepared for all except this. Well he was maybe a little aware of this but...He clearly needed to calm down and think. He wasn’t really sure about he had seen anymore. Was a beast just wanting him to suffer more than anything right now ?

He closed his eyes again. He was listening to the wind, the sound of the sand, the wood of the dummies cracking under his assaults. Why now. Why he wanted to break this promise ?! Felix blushed but he was still angry. Yeah it was like wedding vows. It has an important meaning for him, so as Sylvain he thought...Maybe he wasn’t so interested in this and it was another relationship among the other.

Now he was trying to crush the target as an archer. He was really quick and almost injured Sylvain who was running under the rain.  
“Oh you’re there” Felix said this without any emotion in his voice. The margrave looked worried but he didn’t care. All he wanted was fighting.   
“Who’s that girl ?” his voice betrayed him, too angry, too nervous, too many things. He look at Sylvain as if he was a monster.  
“We were planning something...I don’t know what did you see but…” The taller of the two seemed to be confused and searching his words. Usually Felix would have found this cute but it wasn’t the right time. He was still angry.  
“That was disgusting…She was mincing and you were eager to give her all she wanted.” he said in a patronizing voice.  
“Lix...You know I won’t betray you. I love you...We’ve made a promise.”

Felix didn’t say anything and watched him. He was injured. Sometimes he was that angry that he forgot how powerful he was. He was like in trance. What could make him more angry than seeing all he did for nothing. He helped Sylvain to get rid of his flirty temper. He was flirting when he felt insecure. Why was he doing that again ?  
“Yeah we did.” A billion of things were running on his mind. He just wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurt. Wasn’t he enough for him ? Wasn’t he enough to protect him ?  
Sylvain was coming closer to him. He came slowly and watch him with puppy eyes dog. Felix was always falling for it but he was too angry. He didn’t understood why. He was thinking all was going well...That they were happy together.  
“Don’t come closer to me !” he grunted.  
“Felix...I just wanted to..” Sylvain didn’t know what to say to calm him down. The swordsman was cowering himself.  
“Shh. I don’t want to hear you anymore…”

The taller one didn’t listen to him and hugged him. Felix stayed in his arms. He was sobbing.  
“I’m sorry Fe...I needed to…”  
“Have a woman’s body near yours ?” he was angry again. So he was so deeply in his relationship. Sobbing, that was pathetic and he wanted to disappear right now. How could he be so deeply in love with someone...He was just thinking of fighting, becoming stronger and protect the one he loved. The one he loved ...

He looked back at Sylvain as if it was the first time he was seeing him. What caused that...Why he wanted to flirt again with a girl. Why now ? He maybe has done a mistake… But what. They needed to talk. Now. But he was too angry to think clearly.  
“We’ll talk later. I need to rest now.” Felix got up and looked at Sylvain who looked desperate.He decided to add. “Don’t look at me like this. It’s not a goodbye. For now.”

“Felix...Please...Don’t leave me alone…”his voice almost died on in his throat at the end of his sentence.  
Felix watched him. He didn’t want him to be sad but he was angry now.  
“Just give me some time. I need it.” He came closer to him and put his hand on face. He cannot ignore him. He needed him. He came closer and gave him a soft kiss. He put his hand on his hair. He watched his injury.

“I’m sorry for this. I just wanted…”began to say the swordsman.  
“Me to be injured as you were …?” he was smiling, a soft smile ...Even after what happened. Felix felt a little bit guilty but he needed the truth now.

“I haven’t forgot. So why now…?Why her ?Why” he sighed. He was exhausted and the rain began to fell heavily. If they stayed there, they’ll probably catch a cold. Felix was determined and he didn’t care more than anything he didn’t wanted to be weak or seen as if he was. He came near Sylvain and applied a bandage made with one of his sleeves.  
“You need to rest or you’ll be sick…” He said it in a soft reassuring voice. Felix was biting his lip, fighting the fact he wanted to punch him directly...And also the fact he wanted to hug him.  
“You talked of a plan, what was it ?” he answered in a grumpy voice. Sylvain was used to it, that was probably why they were so good together besides some arguments.

“Shh..I’ll told you when you’ll be safe.”Saying this he decide to hold Felix bridal like.  
“What are you even…”he began to say but Sylvain’s smile stopped him. “We need to talk Sylvain. If you feel insecure about things I need to know. It’s not all about protecting you in the battle field. I’m also talking of protect you from all of what you’re afraid off.” It was kinda strange for him to talk so freely but well, his partner used him to this.  
Sylvain was surprised by that and took time to answer.  
“Yeah...I guess so. You changed so much ‘Lix…”  
“And you not so much…” he smirked and became serious again. “I’m not joking. I don’t want to be...Like you were before the war.”

I don’t want you to suffer again he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix was exhausted, eyes closed on the bed he looked at Sylvain who was seated near him. He gave him a blanket and Felix stayed warped in it. He was still thinking about what happened and then he decided to take a shower feeling dirty. When he came back Sylvain still looked sorry… The smallest one seemed less angry.

“We can talk a little bit if you want.” Felix turned back to see Sylvain’s back he wasn’t showing his face for now.  
“Oh?Now you’re not angry ?” He was half surprised but didn’t really know what Felix was about to do and what was he about to say. At least he didn’t had a bow and an arrow in his hands this time. He’ll probably be safe. He smiled a little bit because well...Felix was way more than jealous…! And if it wasn’t a clue what was it ?  
He actually love when Felix expressed his feeling, even if it hurts sometimes. He did so much work on himself this past few years.  
“I’m still but well, we can’t stay in the same room arguing...And you definitely need to heal this.”Felix looked at the injury he did and had a little smile but also felt sorry about it. He could be in such an anger mood sometimes...It was almost unbelievable to think he did this...Because he love Sylvain way to much...If he had any doubts about being ready for anything for him, well he got his answer.  
“Yeah.” he didn’t really answered and wasn’t facing Felix. Still feeling guilty even though they was nothing about it. It was a plan. Not making him jealous but it was too soon to tell him all the truth...What will he say to keep the surprise… Felix didn’t really that but it was for a great cause.  
“Hey, are you asleep ? We can talk later if you don’t feel good. Let me see your arm.” He said it in a smooth voice. Feeling a little bit guilty.  
Felix looked at the injury and began to sanitized and cleaned up the mess he did with the arrow, a part of him was saying “you earned it” but the other part hated to see him in this way. He was still thinking of what could provoke this attitude. He loved Sylvain with all his heart but sometimes he was able to do the worst...How far can he go for love...  
“If I did this...It wasn’t because I wanted you to be upset nor...To leave me but…”  
Sylvain was carefully choosing his words knowing how the raven haired guy was sensitive.  
Felix was now cleaning Sylvain’s arm without really watching him and sighed.  
“I guess if you had an affair you would have been less...Careless ? I don’t know...Its strange...When we were at the monastery you were doing stuff like this when you were....Out of control. I’m not aware of any story of that kind…”  
They both had to work on themselves to avoid this kind of situations. This one was one of the worst ...For now, five years ago it was way more difficult for them. It was hard for Felix to admit his feeling for Sylvain and Sylvain still felt insecure and was flirting with women because he thought he had a duty to fulfill.  
“Because there isn’t it’s actually more than a nice story than a creepy one.”  
“Really, so you’ll tell me you get injured for nothing ?” The taller one began to do some little jokes to change the atmosphere.  
“Well it wasn’t for nothing”...At least he knew how much he was loved. If Felix was able to shoot him like a living target he got a certain interest. Thinking of this made him laugh a little bit  
“Hmm” Felix did a grumpy noise and came near to him, forced him to lay on the bed with he was doing the pansement.  
“I hope to have a clear answer...Margrave Gautier.” He smirked pushed on his injury a little bit. “Don’t worry it won’t bleed anymore.”he add still thinking about it.  
Sylvain raised his eyes to the heaven and bitted his lips. “Damn Felix!” You’re hopeless he thought but well it was a part of his charm.  
‘“It’s a SUR-PRISE!”  
Now Felix was rolling his eyes to the heavens too.  
“Come on Sylvain I’m not doing stupid jokes.” He was a little bit surprised but somehow reassured.  
“Me neither.” he became all serious....And Felix secretly loved it. A smile betrayed him.


	4. Chapter 4

He was still nervous about it and didn’t get a clear answer. Why did he look half uncomfortable ? What has he done wrong ? Felix was cuddling Sylvain while thinking of it, he fell asleep. He seemed exhausted. What was he working on ? Why did they have secrets ?

Lately they have really made huge progress on their relationship, they talk more and more together, even their gestures are different now. They learnt how to act. What could be wrong or good, they were doing it step by step. They don’t want to hurt each other. It was a chance they almost grew up together. They more or less knew what could bother each other. It was a strength and it was almost surprising that all went so well. Probably because Felix decided to finally make a step and stopped to shut down the little voices inside him who were afraid about loving someone. He wasn’t really sure at first but it became stronger and stronger, so intense that he couldn’t act as if he wasn’t falling for Sylvain.

He sighed and looked to the windows. The view was beautiful and felt so silent. It began to snow but it was pretty warm inside their room. It was so different from what they left these days. War, blood, cries, screams...The mad king...He didn’t think of it too much and surprisingly preferred to think of his life now. His future, their future. Few years ago he would have laughed at himself. But now… He was probably realizing that all he was told when he was young wasn’t only to bother him. He closed his eyes and thought of Glenn. 

What would he have done and what would he have thought of their relationship? And...Was he aware about them?

He knew he had to do some effort. It was always hard for him to tell everything to Sylvain. The hardest time was probably when he was talking about his brother. Miklan always wanted him to die because he had a crest. Felix’s one was burning inside him so often that it was hard to avoid the subject. Each time they talked about it they tried to do it in a smooth way. After his brother’s death, a few days later he wasn’t the same. He should have been released in a way but it wasn’t the case, he was more than sad but he wasn’t able to express it with words - which was one of the major problems with him.

He wasn’t really thinking about it now, watching Sylvain’s face relaxed made him smile. He deserved to be happy...And he just acted as selfish as usual. It was probably because he lacked love from his father when his brother died. He didn’t feel secure. Why he had to die on the battlefield. Why he had to suffer so much from his absence. And again he was thinking of himself but it wasn’t the major trouble here.

He didn’t know why but seeing Sylvain so close to that woman almost made him want to shout...Or cry. Wasn’t he enough for him ?Wasn’t he loving enough ? All this doubt came to his mind and he reacted too harshly… It reminded him of bad memories from when they were students.   
He still didn’t have a clear answer which wasn’t a good thing but he’ll have to listen to Sylvain. When he was close to women before the war...It was because of a lack of attention, love and...He was tortured so why now. Of course it wasn’t easy for them to live their relationship together but in a way they were happy.

It was probably better than what he could expect. He was only thinking of war when he was a student and even after he was wondering what he will do after this…  
While he was still asleep, Felix gave a kiss on the forehead of Sylvain and smiled. Being with him was probably the better thing he could dream of. “I love you idiot!” he whispered and he was pretty sure he saw the red haired man smile during his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also working on few others ideas :
> 
> (From friend and mine)  
\- Seteth / F!Blyeth  
\- Caspar / Petra  
\- Ferdinand / Hubert


End file.
